


MRT - Muslim Rock Technology

by zalzala



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Islam, Music, Muslim Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalzala/pseuds/zalzala





	1. Chapter 1

— Я вспомнила деревню, — сказала Хадиджа.

— Хорошо наверно там было?

— Да, — и отвернулась к стенке.

Аише хотелось услышать про деревню, но Хадиджа была не настроена на разговор. Вспоминания были не из приятных и были связаны с похоронами дедушки. Бабай умирал от рака желудка и под конец жизни был похож на измождённый скелет. Хадиджа помнила суету по поводу похорон, как одни перестирывали вещи в доме умершего, мама старой мочалкой натирала ковёр, и мыльные пузыри переливались на солнце. Помнила жар печи, где выпекали губадию, балиш, перемячи и другие пироги, в огромной кастрюле на газовой плите варили лапшу. Как за столом заунывными голосами читали Коран. Было невероятно скучно. Жевать до бесконечности невозможно, поговорить не с кем — какие общие темы могут быть у бабушки и подростка, который еле-еле говорит на татарском? Раздавали полотенца, платки и монеты.

А потом сказали, что Хадиджа должна остаться с эби, чтобы она не осталась совсем одна. Родителям надо было работать, младший брат Наиль был очень шебутной, за ним глаз да глаз нужен, куда скорбящей с ним возиться? У него были «какие-то проблемы», и родители без конца водили к врачам, одни говорили, что эти врачи плохо лечат, надо ему «серьёзное лечение», а другие говорили, что Наиль здоров, просто ему надо ремня всыпать. Хадиджа считала, что никто не прав. Да, у Наиля есть проблемы, но это не значит, что он очень больной. И ремень тут не поможет — он боли почти не чувствует, не станешь же до крови избивать, чтобы «достучаться», простить за невольный каламбур.

У Хадиджи ещё была тётя, но она тоже не могла остаться — у неё был маленький ребёнок. Но проблема была, думала Хадиджа, не столько в ребёнке, а в том, что её муж не пускал. Тёте должно было стукнуть за тридцать, она и выскочила за первого согласного жениться на ней. Хадиджа спрашивала — почему замуж надо обязательно до тридцати? А если не получается? К примеру, много чего хочется, но просто нет возможности. Съездить за границу там, во Францию, Испанию или Италию. Похудеть. Заработать кучу денег. Не у всех получается, но ничего, живут же и не попрекают этим. А тут — замуж не смогла выйти и всё, неполноценный человек! Вот и выходят за кого попало, лишь бы замужем быть, а потом мучаются. Вот каким козлом надо быть (слово «козёл» Хадиджа произносила шёпотом, потому что родителям почему-то не нравилось, когда дочка говорила плохие слова. Хотя она знала ругательства намного хуже «козёл»), чтобы дочь, у которого отец умер, к своей матери не отпустить? Хотя и при жизни бабая муж тёти вёл показывал свою сволочную сущность, что и без того ухудшало жизнь умирающего человека.

Хадиджа не хотела оставаться у бабушки. Вопреки всем стереотипам, эби была совсем не доброй и ласковой. Наоборот, Хадиджа глядя на неё вспоминала стихи Гумилёва:

Взгляни, как злобно смотрит камень,  
В нем щели странно глубоки,  
Под мхом мерцает скрытый пламень;  
Не думай, то не светляки!

Кроме того, Хадиджа почти не знала татарский, а в деревне все только на нём и разговаривали. В городе в детском садике говорили на русском, в школе говорили на русском, дома родители почти всегда говорили на русском. Только Наиль почему-то знал татарский язык и в деревне стал главным заводилой среди деревенских детишек.  
Именно так сложились обстоятельства, и, хотя они были не в пользу Хадиджи, пришлось принять и согласиться. Потому родители с Наилем собрали вещи и уехали.

Хадиджа любила на веранде взобраться на кресло с ногами и читать книгу. Одно из немногих преимуществ деревни. В городе постоянно работает телевизор, да и Наиль то в приставку играет, то ещё какое дело затеет. Её сверстники не любили читать, считая это скучным делом. Хадиджа их не осуждала — занятие это на любителя, да и положа руку на сердце, интересно ли сытому современному подростку читать про несчастную крестьянку, которую выдали замуж ради забавы, чтобы барыня могла посмотреть на крестьянскую свадьбу? Не по потребностям литература, не затрагивает она те самые струны души.

_Невысоко взмахнув рукой, он хлопнул прутом по голому телу. Саша взвизгнул._

_— Врёшь, — сказал дед, — это не больно! А вот эдак больней!_

_И ударил так, что на теле сразу загорелась, вспухла красная полоса, а брат протяжно завыл._

_— Не сладко? — спрашивал дед, равномерно поднимая и опуская руку. — Не любишь? Это за напёрсток!_

Наиль очень часто совершал шалости, за которые, по мнению многих, следовало бы дать хорошего ремня. Вот только и во времена Горького от битья дети всё равно не переставали совершать проступки, и становилось очевидно, что наказание побоями бесполезное и вредное занятие. Однажды Хадиджа ударила брата, и тот не только не успокоился, но напротив, стал беситься ещё больше. Поэтому на предложения «всыпать ремня» хотелось предложить советчикам попробовать хотя бы дать ему подзатыльник, чтобы они увидели результат.

_Не однажды я видел под пустыми глазами тётки Натальи синие опухоли, на жёлтом лице её — вспухшие губы. Я спрашивал бабушку:_

_— Дядя бьёт её?_

_Вздыхая, она отвечала:_

_— Бьёт тихонько, анафема проклятый! Дедушка не велит бить ее, так он по ночам. Злой он, а она — кисель..._

_И рассказывает, воодушевляясь:_

_— Все-таки теперь уж не бьют так, как бивали! Ну, в зубы ударит, в ухо, за косы минуту потреплет, а ведь раньше-то часами истязали! Меня дедушка однова бил на первый день Пасхи от обедни до вечера. Побьёт — устанет, а отдохнув — опять. И вожжами и всяко._

_— За что?_

_— Не помню уж. А вдругорядь он меня избил до полусмерти да пятеро суток есть не давал, — еле выжила тогда. А то ещё..._

Бабай имел пристрастие к алкоголю и часто бил эби. Мама Хадиджи потому и уехала из дома, как появилась возможность, а вот тётка осталась — боялась, что, если и она уедет, отец до смерти забьёт мать. Один раз он даже внучки своей не постеснялся, у неё на глазах так хлестнул эби по заднице веткой, что у неё синяки остались.

_Но однажды, когда она подошла к нему с ласковой речью, он быстро повернулся и с размаху хряско ударил её кулаком в лицо. Бабушка отшатнулась, покачалась на ногах, приложив руку к губам, окрепла и сказала негромко, спокойно:_

_— Эх, дурак..._

_И плюнула кровью под ноги ему, а он дважды протяжно взвыл, подняв обе руки:_

_— Уйди, убью!_

_— Дурак, — повторила бабушка, отходя от двери; дед бросился за нею, но она, не торопясь, перешагнула порог и захлопнула дверь пред лицом его._

_— Старая шкура, — шипел дед, багровый, как уголь, держась за косяк, царапая его пальцами._

_Я сидел на лежанке ни жив ни мёртв, не веря тому, что видел: впервые при мне он ударил бабушку, и это было угнетающе гадко, открывало что-то новое в нем, — такое, с чем нельзя было примириться и что как будто раздавило меня._

Били женщин и детей тогда, бьют и сейчас. Впоследствии, Хадиджа узнает, что муж тётки так сильно ударил её, что на теле появился большой багровый синяк. Она даже сфотографировала синяк, но в милицию не обратилась…

_Я слышал, как он ударил её, бросился в комнату и увидал, что мать, упав на колени, оперлась спиною и локтями о стул, выгнув грудь, закинув голову, хрипя и страшно блестя глазами, а он, чисто одетый, в новом мундире, бьёт её в грудь длинной своей ногою. Я схватил со стола нож с костяной ручкой в серебре, — им резали хлеб, это была единственная вещь, оставшаяся у матери после моего отца, — схватил и со всею силою ударил вотчима в бок._

И Хадиджа была полностью согласна со словами классика:

_Вспоминая эти свинцовые мерзости дикой русской жизни, я минутами спрашиваю себя: да стоит ли говорить об этом? И, с обновлённой уверенностью, отвечаю себе — стоит; ибо это — живучая, подлая правда, она не издохла и по сей день. Это та правда, которую необходимо знать до корня, чтобы с корнем же и выдрать её из памяти, из души человека, из всей жизни нашей, тяжкой и позорной._

Неясным оставался вопрос веры. Неужели вера — это обжираться за поминальным столом, заунывным голосом читать текст, смысл которого не понимаешь, и раздавать монеты, полотенца и платки?

_Мне очень нравился бабушкин бог, такой близкий ей, и я часто просил её:_

_— Расскажи про бога!_

_Она говорила о нем особенно: очень тихо, странно растягивая слова, прикрыв глаза и непременно сидя; приподнимется, сядет, накинет на простоволосую голову платок и заведёт надолго, пока не заснёшь:_

_— Сидит господь на холме, среди луга райского, на престоле синя камня яхонта, под серебряными липами, а те липы цветут весь год кругом; нет в раю ни зимы, ни осени, и цветы николи не вянут, так и цветут неустанно, в радость угодникам божьим. А около господа ангелы летают во множестве, — как снег идет али пчелы роятся, — али бы белые голуби летают с неба на землю да опять на небо и обо всем богу сказывают про нас, про людей. Тут и твой, и мой, и дедушкин, — каждому ангел дан, господь ко всем равен. Вот твой ангел господу приносит: «Лексей дедушке язык высунул!» А господь и распорядится: «Ну, пускай старик посечёт его!» И так всё, про всех, и всем он воздаёт по делам, — кому горем, кому радостью. И так всё это хорошо у него, что ангелы веселятся, плещут крыльями и поют ему бесперечь: «Слава тебе, господи, слава тебе!» А он, милый, только улыбается им — дескать, ладно уж!_

_И сама она улыбается, покачивая головою._

_— Ты это видела?_

_— Не видала, а знаю! — отвечает она задумчиво._

_Говоря о боге, рае, ангелах, она становилась маленькой и кроткой, лицо её молодело, влажные глаза струили особенно тёплый свет. Я брал в руки тяжёлые атласные косы, обёртывал ими шею себе и, не двигаясь, чутко слушал бесконечные, никогда не надоедавшие рассказы._

_— Бога видеть человеку не дано, — ослепнешь; только святые глядят на него во весь глаз. А вот ангелов видела я; они показываются, когда душа чиста. Стояла я в церкви у ранней обедни, а в алтаре и ходят двое, как туманы, видно сквозь них всё, светлые, светлые, и крылья до полу, кружевные, кисейные. Ходят они кругом престола и отцу Илье помогают, старичку: он поднимет ветхие руки, богу молясь, а они локотки его поддерживают. Он очень старенький был, слепой уж, тыкался обо всё и поскорости после того успел, скончался. Я тогда, как увидала их, — обмерла от радости, сердце заныло, слезы катятся, — ох, хорошо было! Ой, Ленька, голуба? душа, хорошо всё у бога и на небе и на земле, так хорошо..._

_— А у нас хорошо разве?_

_Осенив себя крестом, бабушка ответила:_

_— Слава пресвятой богородице, — всё хорошо!_

_Это меня смущало: трудно было признать, что в доме всё хорошо; мне казалось, в нём живётся хуже и хуже._

Да уж точно не хорошо: конечно, уход за безнадёжно больным человеком точно не прибавлял радости, но и до этого чувствовалось, что как вышла тётка замуж, так отныне придётся забыть про покой и благополучие.

_Я очень рано понял, что у деда — один бог, а у бабушки — другой. <…>_

_Всегда её молитва была акафистом, хвалою искренней и простодушной._

_Утром она молилась недолго; нужно было ставить самовар, — прислугу дед уже не держал; если бабушка опаздывала приготовить чай к сроку, установленному им, он долго и сердито ругался._

_Иногда он, проснувшись раньше бабушки, всходил на чердак и, заставая её за молитвой, слушал некоторое время ее шёпот, презрительно кривя тонкие тёмные губы, а за чаем ворчал:_

_— Сколько я тебя, дубовая голова, учил, как надобно молиться, а ты всё своё бормочешь, еретица! Как только терпит тебя господь!_

_— Он поймёт, — уверенно отвечала бабушка. — Ему что ни говори — он разберёт..._

_— Чуваша проклятая! Эх вы-и..._

_Её бог был весь день с нею, она даже животным говорила о нем. Мне было ясно, что этому богу легко и покорно подчиняется всё: люди, собаки, птицы, пчелы и травы; он ко всему на земле был одинаково добр, одинаково близок. <…>_

_И все-таки имя божие она произносила не так часто, как дед. Бабушкин бог был понятен мне и не страшен, но пред ним нельзя было лгать — стыдно. Он вызывал у меня только непобедимый стыд, и я никогда не лгал бабушке. Было просто невозможно скрыть что-либо от этого доброго бога и, кажется, даже не возникало желания скрывать. <…>_

_Целый день она не разговаривала со мною, а вечером, прежде чем встать на молитву, присела на постель и внушительно сказала памятные слова:_

_— Вот что, Ленька, голуба́ душа, ты закажи себе это: в дела взрослых не путайся! Взрослые — люди порченые; они богом испытаны, а ты ещё нет, и — живи детским разумом. Жди, когда господь твоего сердца коснётся, дело твоё тебе укажет, на тропу твою приведёт, — понял? А кто в чём виноват — это дело не твоё. Господу судить и наказывать. Ему, а — не нам! <…>_

_Утром, перед тем как встать в угол к образам, он долго умывался, потом, аккуратно одетый, тщательно причёсывал рыжие волосы, оправлял бородку и, осмотрев себя в зеркало, одёрнув рубаху, заправив чёрную косынку за жилет, осторожно, точно крадучись, шёл к образам. Становился он всегда на один и тот же сучок половицы, подобный лошадиному глазу, с минуту стоял молча, опустив голову, вытянув руки вдоль тела, как солдат. Потом, прямой и тонкий, внушительно говорил:_

_— «Во имя отца и сына и святаго духа!»_

_Мне казалось, что после этих слов в комнате наступала особенная тишина, — даже мухи жужжат осторожнее._

_Он стоит, вздёрнув голову, брови у него приподняты, ощетинились, золотистая борода торчит горизонтально; он читает молитвы твёрдо, точно отвечая урок: голос его звучит внятно и требовательно._

_— «Напрасно судия приидет, и коегождо деяния обнажатся...»_

_Не шибко бьёт себя по груди кулаком и настойчиво просит:_

_— «Тебе единому согреших, — отврати лице твоё от грех моих...»_

_Читает «Верую», отчеканивая слова; правая нога его вздрагивает, словно бесшумно притопывая в такт молитве; весь он напряжённо тянется к образам, растёт и как бы становится всё тоньше, суше, чистенький такой, аккуратный и требующий:_

_— «Врача родшая, уврачуй души моея многолетние страсти! Стенания от сердца приношу ти непрестанно, усердствуй, владычице!»_

_И громко взывает, со слезами на зелёных глазах:_

_— «Вера же вместо дел да вменится мне, боже мой, да не взыщеши дел, отнюдь оправдающих мя!»_

_Теперь он крестится часто, судорожно, кивает головою, точно бодаясь, голос его взвизгивает и всхлипывает. Позднее, бывая в синагогах, я понял, что дед молился, как еврей. <…>_

_Однажды бабушка шутливо сказала:  
— А скушно, поди-ка, богу-то слушать моленье твоё, отец, — всегда ты твердишь одно да всё то же._

_— Чего-о это? — зловеще протянул он. — Чего ты мычишь?_

_— Говорю, от своей-то души ни словечка господу не подаришь ты никогда, сколько я ни слышу!_

_Он побагровел, затрясся и, подпрыгнув на стуле, бросил блюдечко в голову ей, бросил и завизжал, как пила на сучке:_

_— Вон, старая ведьма!  
Рассказывая мне о необоримой силе божией, он всегда и прежде всего подчёркивал её жестокость: вот согрешили люди и — потоплены, ещё согрешили и — сожжены, разрушены города их; вот бог наказал людей голодом и мором, и всегда он — меч над землею, бич грешникам._

_— Всяк, нарушающий непослушанием законы божии, наказан будет горем и погибелью! — постукивая костями тонких пальцев по столу, внушал он._

_Мне было трудно поверить в жестокость бога. Я подозревал, что дед нарочно придумывает всё это, чтобы внушить мне страх не пред богом, а пред ним. И я откровенно спрашивал его:_

_— Это ты говоришь, чтобы я слушался тебя?_

_А он так же откровенно отвечал:_

_— Ну, конешно! Ещё бы не слушался ты?!_

_— А как же бабушка?_

_— Ты ей, старой дуре, не верь! — строго учил он. — Она смолоду глупа, она безграмотна и безумна. Я вот прикажу ей, чтобы не смела она говорить с тобой про эти великие дела! Отвечай мне: сколько есть чинов ангельских? <…>_

_Я, конечно, грубо выражаю то детское различие между богами, которое, помню, тревожно раздвояло мою душу, но дедов бог вызывал у меня страх и неприязнь: он не любил никого, следил за всем строгим оком, он прежде всего искал и видел в человеке дурное, злое, грешное. Было ясно, что он не верит человеку, всегда ждёт покаяния и любит наказывать._

_В те дни мысли и чувства о боге были главной пищей моей души, самым красивым в жизни, — все же иные впечатления только обижали меня своей жестокостью и грязью, возбуждая отвращение и грусть. Бог был самым лучшим и светлым из всего, что окружало меня, — бог бабушки, такой милый друг всему живому. И, конечно, меня не мог не тревожить вопрос: как же это дед не видит доброго бога?_

Казалось бы, обстоятельства располагала к разговору о боге, но Хадиджа не хотела разговаривать с эби. Она вообще не любила с ней говорить, а на такую тему — тем более. К тому же она чувствовала, что этот разговор причинит ей лишнюю боль. А Хадиджа не любила делать больно, даже если человек ей был неприятен. Нельзя сказать, что бабай был праведным человеком, единственное, что внушало уважение, что он не жаловался во время болезни, хотя ему точно было плохо.

— Ты бы лучше татарских писателей читала! — говорила эби, когда видела, как внучка в очередной раз засела с книжкой.

— Так для этого надо знать татарский! — огрызалась Хадиджа.

— Как тебе не стыдно: татарка, а свой родной язык не знаешь.

— У нас государственный язык — русский! А вот ты поедешь к русскому врачу, а он по-татарски ни бельмес, как ты ему будешь объяснять, что у тебя болит? А?

_— Устала старуха, — говорила бабушка, — домой пора! Проснутся завтра бабы, а ребятишкам-то их припасла богородица немножко! Когда всего не хватает, так и немножко годится! Охо-хо, Олеша, бедно живёт народ, и никому нет о нём заботы!_

_Богатому о господе не думается,  
О страшном суде не мерещится,  
Бедный-то ему ни друг, ни брат,  
Ему бы всё только золото собирать —  
А быть тому злату в аду угольями!_

_Вот оно как! Жить надо — друг о дружке, а бог — обо всех! А рада я, что ты опять со мной..._

_Я тоже спокойно рад, смутно чувствуя, что приобщился чему-то, о чём не забуду никогда._

Бабушка же Хадиджи была чужим человеком и не связывало с ней ничего задушевного.

_Я спросил её, понатужась:_

_— Чёрное-то в могиле — это материн гроб?_

_— Да, — сказала она сердито. — Пес неумный... Года еще нет, а сгнила Варя-то! Это всё от песка, он — воду пропускает. Кабы глина была, лучше бы..._

_— Все гниют?_

_— Все. Только святых минует это..._

_— Ты — не сгниёшь!_

_Она остановилась, поправила картуз на моей голове и серьёзно посоветовала:_

_— Не думай-ко про это, не надо. Слышишь?_

_Но я думал: «Как это обидно и противно — смерть! Вот гадость!»_

_Мне было очень плохо._

Не думать. Просто не думать. Есть многие вещи, которые в силу недостаточного опыта или вредоносные сами по себе могут обеспечить бездну ужаса, если слишком глубоко над ними задумываться. Хадиджа и не думала. Есть множество способов занять голову: книги, телевизор тот же самый, если по нему показывали что-то интересное.

Но годы спустя ей пришлось ответить на вопросы.


	2. Chapter 2

Речь пойдёт о ребятах самой обычной школы. Они были настолько дружны, что даже их прозвали «подразделение Джихад», потому что среди них был мальчик Джихад. Именем он своим гордился, хотя ему часто задавали дурацкие вопросы типа «Джихад? Тебя, правда, так зовут?». Он был родом с Кавказа, из семьи, исповедовавшей ислам ультраконсервативного толка, его даже в школу не хотели отправлять, да врачи отказали в домашнем обучении. Мухаммад и Аиша — близнецы, дети имама местной мечети, всегда держались вместе. Хадиджа— из семьи простых рабочих, которые днём работали, вечером отдыхали, и была представлена сама себе. Обе девочки носили хиджаб, но если Аиша конкретно закрывалась — юбка до пят и широкий верх, то Хадиджа упорно носила брюки, да ещё и предлагала тем уляма, которые запрещают их носить прогуляться в юбке в тридцатиградусный мороз. Али был двоюродным братом Хадиджи и состоял в примерно такой же семье. Салават был несоблюдающим татарином, но активно интересовался исламом. Не будет сказано, что оговоримся, назвав их командой — они всегда объединяли силы, чтобы помочь другу или осуществить план. 

Итак, в один прекрасный день они в очередной раз собрались во дворе погулять, разговаривали на различные темы, и зашла речь о дагвате. 1

— И, клянусь Аллахом, поистине, если Аллах через тебя выведет на прямой путь (хотя бы) одного человека, это будет для тебя лучше обладания красными верблюдами! 

— Конечно, это хорошо, — ответил Али, — но как это сделать? Как рассказать людям об исламе? 

— Берёшь и рассказываешь, грубо говоря. 

— Нет-нет-нет, это ты с детства рос в исламе и тебе с младых ногтей говорили, что нет бога кроме Аллаха, джахили-то поклоняются тагуту 2 и даже не знают, что это плохо. 

— К чему же ты клонишь? 

— К тому, что большинство людей не умеют зреть в корень, нужно этот корень вытащить и под самые глаза — вот он корень, смотри! Нужно подавать материал просто и доступно без непонятных словечек типа акыда, 3 шахада,4 таухид.5

— Что же ты предлагаешь, сайт создать? 

— Без нас кучу исламских сайтов сделали, но от этого люди не спешат стать мусульманами. Да ещё пишут таким образом, что не то что не мусульманин, — мусульманин с трудом разберётся. Нужно создать живой диалог, выйти на площадь, так сказать. 

— И потом сидеть в обезьяннике — скептически отозвалась Аиша. 

— Это не дело, ребята — добавил Мухаммад — Нужно что-то другое. 

Зазвонил телефон Хадиджи, мелодией которого был какой-то нашид. Та подняла трубку и стала коротко отвечать. 

— Эврика! Смотрите, что можете сделать. 

— По телефону звонить? — фыркнула Хадиджа, — Верите ли вы в Бога? 

— Нет! Песни! Люди любят песни и именно так можно рассказать об исламе. 

— Что-то я не заметил, что люди тащатся от нашидов, — усмехнулся Салават, когда и у него зазвонил мобильный, только с мелодией «Встань и страх преодолей». 

— Кажется, я знаю, что делать... 

— Ты с ума сошёл! — возмутился Джихад — музыка — это харам, это полный абсурд, всё равно что халяльная свинья! 

— Спокуха, брат! Кто сказал тебе, что музыка запрещена? 

— Это даже обсуждению не подлежит! 

— Ну, как сказать, обычно, когда хотят что-то запретить, говорят прямым текстом «не приближайтесь к прелюбодеянию». Джихад, ты знаешь хоть один аят, который звучал бы так: «О те, которые уверовали, не слушайте звуки музыкальных инструментов!» 

— Н-нет. 

— Потому что такого аята нет! Мухаммад как коранхафиз 6 подтвердит! 

— А все остальные аргументы либо неправильно поняты, либо просто домыслены. 

— Ребята, — заметила Аиша— а где инструменты будем брать? Где будем учиться играть на них? Понятное дело, что нам придётся это тайком, родители точно не будут прыгать от радости, — с чисто женской практичностью думала об обеспечении, пока мальчишки мечтали. 

— Аиша, ты все испортила! — возмутила Али, а сам задумался, — и правда, если пытаться воплотить план в жизнь, то придётся столкнуться с непредвиденными трудностями. Неужели этой затее не получится увидеть свет? 

— Интересно, интересно — вмешался незнакомец, — маленькие мусульманские детки хотят бренчать на гитарах, да боятся, как бы их родители не сделали им атата? 

Незнакомцем оказался человек примерно лет двадцати семи, с длинными русыми волосами, собранными в хвост, песочными глазами и с серьгой в левом ухе. 

— Может, и хотим, а это не ваше дело, — отрезала Хадиджа. 

— Да вам палец в рот не клади, а то я думал, что мусульманки тихие. 

— Вы ещё скажите, что мусульманки робкие, забитые, существа и ходят у мужа на цыпочках. 

— Чувствуется, у вас самой муж будет на цыпочках ходить. 

— Слушайте, чего вы хотите? — не выдержал Салават, — поиздеваться? 

— Вы так горланили, что я просто не мог пройти мимо. Ваша идея показалась мне безумной. 

— И что, дурью маетесь ребятки, шли бы вы отсюда? 

— Просто безумные идеи — они и гениальные одновременно. Более того, мне очень интересно, что из этого получится. Но только я специализируюсь в рок-музыке, если точнее — альтернативный рок. 

Команда стала высказывать предпочтения. Оказывается, Джихад любил реп, Хадиджа— Linkin Park, Али особых предпочтений не имел, Салавату больше импонировала татарская музыка, но к року был вполне лоялен. 

— Но мне нравится реп! — запротестовал Джихад. 

— Ну и читай себе реп, кто тебе мешает, — спокойно ответил незнакомец, — между прочим, такой жанр в рок-музыке называется репкор, — звать меня Михаэль, считайте, что это мой сценический псевдоним, — вас как? 

— Джихад, Мухаммад, Али, Салават, Аиша, Хадиджа. 

— С такими именами и псевдонимов не надо, — оценил Михаэль, — раз вы решили организовать группу, для начала нужно придумать название. 

— Давайте тогда историческое прозвище — «подразделение Джихад». 

— Вас тогда только ваххабиты будут слушать. Ни к чему разводить второго Тимура Муцураева. Следующий! 

Разгорелся жаркий спор, где предлагались различные названия, а Михаэль сопровождал их едкими комментариями. Тогда ребята набросились уже на него, не одно название ему не нравится, так и будем выбирать его до бесконечности! 

— Ну не знаю – Muslim Rock Technology тогда! 

— Повтори, что ты сказал, — вдруг притих Михаэль. 

— Muslim Rock Technology. 

— Больно длинно, но если его сократить до начальных букв — MRT, то получается приличное название, немного с медицинским уклоном. 

***

Занятия свои дети держали в тайне и говорили родителям, что создали клуб самоподготовки. И в самом деле, после игры на музыкальных инструментах, они сообща выполняли домашнее задание. В результате даже заядлый троечник Салават вышел в отличники. Родители были довольны и не подозревали, что на самом деле за этим стоит. 

— Итак, детки, долго будем играть по подвалам? Пора выходить в народ и сеять доброе, разумное, вечное! 

— Что вы на этот раз затеяли? 

— Затеял не я, затеяли организаторы конкурса молодых исполнителей. Юные любители рока исполняют оригинальные песни, а жюри выбирает, кто из них самый оригинальный. Хороший шанс попробовать свои силы. Что вы об этом думаете? 

Подразделение переглянулось. Вот и приближалось то, ради чего они всё это придумали. Было страшно. Они стали тихо переговариваться. 

— Будем участвовать, — Джихад вынес вердикт. 

— Хорошо. Тогда надо подать заявку. 

— Может, вы пойдёте с нами? А то будут задавать идиотские вопросы! 

— Привыкайте, вам теперь придётся всё время на них отвечать. 

— Ну пожалуйста дядя Михаэль! 

— Ладно, ладно, только не называйте меня дядей! 

***

— Выступает группа MRT! 

Вступление началось с пощипывания струны электрогитары. Но через несколько секунд грянули барабаны и бас-гитара. Полилась довольно мрачная, но мелодичная музыка. Смолкли гитары и на фоне барабанного стука Джихад начал читать реп: 

Не носите платок, не ходите в мечеть,  
В фитнес-клубы идите, чтоб не быстро стареть.  
В тренажёрные залы, в китайский массаж,  
Накладные тела, педикюр, макияж.  
Открывайте себя, обнажайте интим,  
И, быть может, на подиум Вас пригласим.  
Мир меняется, проще к себе относись,  
Бэби, будь посмелее, ну, давай, улыбнись! 7

Мухаммад и Аиша ударили по струнам своих инструментов, Али запел: 

Не носите платок, не ходите в мечеть,  
Только помните, всем предстоит умереть.  
Что взревёт в нетерпении огненный ад,  
Он так ждал и дождался, он бешено рад.  
Вот тогда Вам и вспомнится белый платок,  
И все те, кто в аду оказаться помог.  


Тон, которым Джихад читал реп, стал более тревожным и угрожающим: 

Хочешь пиво? Поедем ко мне,  
И ты будешь, как в сказочном сне,  
Мы взлетим над мирской суетой,  
Наслаждаясь волшебной травой.  
И в объятьях ночной тишины  
Только ты, только я... только мы  
И куда-то уходит в туман  
Что гласит нам священный Коран  


Припев словно подводил итог всему сказанному: 

Не носите платок, не ходите в мечеть,  
Только помните, всем предстоит умереть.  
Что взревёт в нетерпении огненный ад,  
Он так ждал и дождался, он бешено рад. Вот тогда Вам и вспомнится белый платок,  
И все те, кто в аду оказаться помог.  


Монотонное звучание струны, тихий перестук, только иногда огрызалась бас-гитара. Шёпот, читающий речитатив. 

Не носите платок, не ходите в мечеть…  
Только помните, всем предстоит умереть…  
Не носите платок, не ходите в мечеть…  
Только помните, всем предстоит умереть…  


Меланхоличная мелодия, под которую хором запели: 

Только после, конечно, поймёшь,  
Что назад ничего не вернёшь,  
И отчаянной бабочкой вновь  
О фонарь разбиваешься в кровь.  


Под конец ребята грянули во всю силу, Али почти кричал в микрофон: 

Не носите платок, не ходите в мечеть,  
Только помните, всем предстоит умереть!  
Что взревёт в нетерпении огненный ад,  
Он так ждал и дождался, он бешено рад!  
Вот тогда Вам и вспомнится белый платок,  
И все те, кто в аду оказаться помог!  


После выступления молчали, что группа испугалась — неужели провал? Но нет, зал разразился бурными аплодисментами, было слышно «Аллаху Акбар!» и «Мусульмане рулят!». 

Под конец конкурса вышел ведущий, который объявил: 

— Итак, победителем конкурса стала группа… — MRT! 

Тут же журналистка подошла к ребятам и начала брать интервью. 

— Вы правда мусульмане? 

— (Смех) Нет, это сценические костюмы! Да мы мусульмане — верим в Аллаха, читаем намаз, держим пост. 

— Но говорят, что в Исламе музыка запрещена. 

— Я могу ответить только одной фразой — музыка не является канонически запрещённой, но не является канонически разрешённой. 

— То есть она не запрещена? 

— В зависимости от того, что в этой песне исполняется. Если поётся что-то греховное — такие песни нельзя исполнять и слушать. Если в ней хороший смысл — почему бы и нет? 

— Тема песни выбрана не случайно? 

— Да, готовится законопроект о школьной форме, фактически — запрета хиджаба в школе. Поэтому это ещё и акция протеста. 

— Как название вашей группы связано с медициной? 

— (Смех) да никак! MRT — это сокращение Muslim Rock Technology. 

***

— Привет, Михась. 

— Здравствуйте, Петр Францевич, — Михаэль знал, как нужно досадить ему. Он почувствовал, как тот поморщился. 

— Ради Бога, не зови меня так, чувствую себя стариком. MRT — твои ребята? 

— Ну, мои, и что? 

— Я не знаю, где откопал такие таланты, но они бы могли прославиться на всю страну, да 

что там страну, — на весь мир! Сколько близнецы играют? 

— Год где-то. 

— Невероятно! Они играют так, словно родились с гитарами в руках! А Али — чем не внебрачный сын Честера Беннингтона? 

— Только не говори ему это — обидится. 

— Почему? 

— Для мусульман это весьма сомнительный комплимент. 

— Ты бы не мог уговорить их? 

— Ну не знаю, я их на этот конкурс чуть ли не пинками загонял, а вы предлагаете им 

выступать на большой сцене. 

— Придумай что-нибудь, ты ж еврей. 

— Если бы я был бы таким хитрым, как ты считаешь, я бы на корпоративах не подрабатывал. 

— Извини, Михась, но таких как ты — тысячи. Почему бы тебе не быть антрепренёром — тоже неплохая должность? Как раз для тебя. 

— Ха-ха, — сам задумался, почему бы и нет? 

***

Родители бывают беспощадны к детям, желая им добра. Как ни странно, этот парадокс встречается в жизни и ни к чему хорошему не приводит. У каждого конфликт протекал по-разному — кто-то просто молчал, понимая, что слова мало значат и бесполезно пытаться их говорить, потому что у них просто нет терпения слушать их. Али пытался спорить. Единственный, с кем родители не стали конфликтовать, был Салават, но он тоже был не в своей тарелке, видя, как страдают его друзья. Хадиджа всё время плакала и её успеваемость значительно ухудшилась, но ей было наплевать на то, что она получала двойку за двойкой. Аиша не плакала, но говорила, что у неё не получается учиться, потому что на них дома с их братом Мухаммадом всё время кричат родители. 

На очередной перемене они снова собрались вместе. Али сказал, что вчера встречался с Михаэлем. 

— Только признайтесь честно, вас устраивает положение, в котором вы оказались? 

— Допустим, не устаивает, — сказал Джихад, — и что ты предлагаешь? Давай позовём родителей и торжественно сожжём музыкальные инструменты, клянясь, что в жизни к ним не прикоснёмся? 

Никто из ребят не стал обвинять Али, прекрасно понимая, что за уши он никого не тянул, и у него самого тоже жизнь не сахарная. 

— Это совсем не дело. Мы знаем, что можем многое и бросать это ну не знаю, как выразиться… будет очень нехорошо. Но честно, я хочу собрать рюкзак и уйти, куда глаза глядят, потому что от этих воплей уже в ушах звенит. Короче мне Михаэль сказал, что он знаком с продюсером Литвицким. Он очень в нас заинтересован и готов организовать нам запись, концертные туры и всё такое. 

— Ты, думаешь, родители нас просто отпустят? 

— Странный вопрос, конечно нет! Проще говоря, нам придётся уйти без спроса. 

— Проще говоря, сбежать из дому, — мрачно изрекла Хадиджа. 

— Согласен. А другие варианты, кроме как выразился Джихад, сжечь свои инструменты есть? Ты хочешь играть дальше или всё бросить? Михаэль говорит, что у нас есть время подумать. 

— Что с собой взять? — спросила Аиша. 

— Ты, что уже собралась? — удивился Али 

— Я ещё не сказала да или нет. Просто если и в самом деле решим сбежать, то нужно об этом подумать. 

— Ну не знаю. Питание будет кошерным — об том сам Михаэль позаботится. Короче думайте, моё дело — передать инфу. Как вы решите, так и я сделаю. 

Чем сильнее давишь на пружину, тем с большей силой она разожмётся. Такой закон действует и у человеческого характера. Желая, чтобы дети не делали что-нибудь, родители создают им невыносимые условия, что порой приводит к гораздо худшим результатам. Как иронично отметил автор Давид Найдис в своей книге «Библейская правда» — «Давайте на минутку отвлечёмся. Представьте себе, что Вы не в ладах с подрастающими Вашими сыновьями. Они частенько не слушаются Вас, не стоят перед Вами на вытяжку, не носят Вам подарков. Мало того, чудаковатый сосед, которого Вы ни во что не ставите, для них — первый авторитет, чуть ли не бог. Вы многократно пытались их вразумить, многократно поучали как словом, так и ремнём, хотя это и не гуманно. Не помогло. Каков же выход? Выход один. Следует подговорить соседских мальчишек, чтобы они почаще били Ваших сыновей. Более того, дать им в руки дубинки и самопалы. Но не избиения, ни раны не исправили нрав Ваших неразумных сыновей. Тогда Вы направили против них более крепких парней, которые изувечили их и убили их. Не плачьте! Вы прекрасно исполнили свой родительский долг! Не чувствуйте угрызений совести!». И в самом деле, дети не выдерживают — зарабатывают неврозы, депрессии, травятся таблетками, вешаются, режут вены. И ладно ещё, если успевают спасти? А если не успевают? 

Конечно, эти дети были мусульманами и прекрасно знали, что в самоубийстве нет выхода. Но они не выдерживали психологический прессинг и хоть очень боялись покинуть родительский дом и уйти неизвестно куда, но всё чаще и чаще думали о побеге. И уже, в самом деле, потихоньку таскали вещички. 

Однажды Хадиджа прямо на перемене устроила истерику и заявила, что вы как хотите, а я прямо сегодня убегу и неважно куда. Пока Аиша успокаивала девочку, Али позвонил Михаэлю и объяснил, что, мол, так и так, больше нет терпения, помогите нам уйти. Тот немедленно приехал на автомобиле и сказал, чтобы они написали своим родителям SMS, и заодно заснял на видеокамеру, что они сами уходят, чтобы его не обвинили в похищении детей. Потом он отвёз их в другой район и оставил их у своего друга. Глядя, как надрываются телефоны от многочисленных звонков, Хадиджа невольно спросила: 

— Правильно ли мы поступили? 

— А другой выход есть? Подскажи, мы только рады будем, — ответил Али. 

— По-моему уже нет смысла пятиться назад. Ну, вернёмся мы домой и что? Ещё хуже начнут гнобить, — сказала Аиша. 

— Правильно, назвался груздём — полезай в кузов, — заметил Мухаммад. 

  


1 Призыв к Исламу 

2 Исламский термин для обозначения предмета идолопоклонства (ложного обожествления) 

3 Мусульманское вероубеждение 

4 Свидетельство о вере в Единого Бога (Аллаха) и посланническую миссию пророка Мухаммеда 

5 Исламский термин, которым обозначается догмат о единственности и единстве Аллаха 

6 Мусульманин, знающий весь Коран наизусть 

7 Шамиль Хусаинов 


	3. Chapter 3

Когда пациент оказывается в больнице, он ждёт, что именно его доктор внимательно осмотрит при обходе. 

Именно ему доктор улыбнётся. 

Именно ему он поспешит отдать выписку и больничный лист. 

Реальность он всего лишь ещё один пациент в бесконечном списке и ему не полагается особое отношение. Он является сломанным механизмом, который надо починить и отправить восвояси. 

Если ещё есть что чинить. 

Больные не любили доктора Лурию. На обходе он был обходителен. Никогда не грубил. Терпеливо отвечал на все вопросы лишь, когда пациент совсем уже забалтывал, вежливо напоминал, что у него немного времени. 

Никто не мог вспомнить, когда Лурия улыбался в последний раз. Он не шутил, не подбадривал, а в ответ на крик или слёзы лишь щурил белёсые глаза. 

Он выполнял свою работу методично как хороший автомеханик. Опросить. Осмотреть. Назначить лечение. Назначить дополнительные методы обследования, если надо. Аккуратно заполнить документы, не пропуская ни одного пункта. 

Заведующая устало прикрывала глаза в ответ на жалобы на равнодушие: 

— Он хороший специалист. А то, что такой… неэмоциональный, — такой вот он человек. Я его переделать не могу 

В ответ на замечания заведующей Лурия отвечал с неизменной вежливостью: 

— Хорошо, я постараюсь исправиться. 

Заведующая знала, что он не исправится. 

В ходе обследования музыкантов MRT выяснилось, что пули, которыми в них стреляли, содержали в себе полоний. 

Доктор Хофман славилась как женщина сурового характера. Никто не опаздывал на работу, а если и опаздывал, то обмирал от ужаса перед предстоящим разносом. Врачи, медсёстры, санитары — все уступали ей дорогу и почтительно здоровались. В отделении полы всегда были чистыми, подоконники вытерты от пыли, а хромированные детали сияли как полированные. 

Но в глубине души доктор Хофман была трусихой. Стоило ей представить, что ей придётся сказать знаменитым музыкантам, что они никогда не выздоровеют, в глазах темнело, а её саму начинало тошнить. 

Это признаки падения артериального давления. У Виктории Хофман снижалось давление, когда она боялась. Нет, она не падала в обморок, потому что не пристало женщине пятидесяти лет лишаться чувств как молодой девице. 

— Доктор Лурия, вы сообщите членам группы MRT об отравлении полонием и его последствиях. 

— Хорошо, — Абрахам Лурия кивнул головой. 

«Хоть бы удивился… Или позлорадствовал!» — злилась заведующая. 

***

Лурия попросил всех собраться в актовом зале. 

— Вы уже нас выпишете, док? — спросил Али. 

Лурия поднял бесцветные глаза от историй болезней. Он начал ровным голосом говорить, что олоний-210, в отличие от большинства распространённых радиоактивных материалов, испускает весьма небольшое количество гамма-лучей, зато значительное количество альфа-частиц. Альфа-частицы обладают очень малой проникающей способностью, полностью поглощаясь даже такими препятствиями, как лист бумаги или верхний слой кожи человека, и потому не могут быть обнаружены простыми детекторами радиоактивности — такими, как счётчики Гейгера, 

Что полоний невозможно вывести из организма. Что он будет циркулировать в организме, бомбардируя клетки альфа-частицами, приводя к постепенному отказу внутренних органов. 

Что они обречены. 

Что ты точно не захочешь услышать в двадцать лет с чем-то? 

Вы завалили экзамен. 

Мы перезвоним позже. 

Давай останемся друзьями. 

Нет. 

Чего точно не хочется услышать в двадцать с лишним лет — вы скоро умрёте. 

— Живи быстро, умри молодым, — шутит Джихад, — как самые настоящие рок-музыканты. 

Айша ревёт навзрыд. 

Одна из мерзотных вещей в работе врача — что начинаешь воспринимать людей как живые механизмы. 

В спокойном состоянии у человека голосовая щель в раскрытом состоянии. При фонации голосовые складки находятся в сомкнутом состоянии. Струя выдыхаемого воздуха, прорываясь через сомкнутые голосовые складки, несколько раздвигает их в стороны. В результате колебаний голосовых складок движение струи выдыхаемого воздуха превращается над голосовыми складками в колебание частиц воздуха. Эти колебания передаются в окружающую среду и воспринимаются нами как звук голоса. 

Тембр голоса зависит от длины голосовых связок. У женщин они короче, потому и тембр голоса у них высокий, так как они колеблются чаще. 

В спокойном дыхании участвуют диафрагма — diaphragma, наружные и внутренние межрёберные мышцы — musculi intercostales externi et interni, поперечная мышца грудной клетки — musculus transversus thoracis, подреберные мышцы — musculi subcostales. При активном интенсивном выдохе «подключаются» мышцы брюшной стенки. 

Айше приходится напрягать живот, чтобы кричать. 

Её круговая мышца рта — musculus orbicularis oris — раскрыта до предела. 

Слёзы — жидкость, вырабатываемая слёзными железами для смачивания и очищения поверхности глаза у земноводных, пресмыкающихся, птиц и млекопитающих. 

Как тут утешить? «Зато не надо будет думать, как выплатить ипотеку?». 


	4. Chapter 4

По направлению к выходу из аэропорта шла высокая стройная женщина пятидесяти лет в чёрном хиджабе. У неё красивое лицо с правильными чертами, хотя выражение его было довольно строгим, даже суровым. И одежда представляла собой не традиционный хиджаб, а черные классические брюки, белая рубашка, удлинённый приталенный пиджак. На голове чёрный шёлковый шарф, заколотый на груди золотой брошью в виде полумесяца. На ногах туфли на небольшом каблуке. 

«Эх и не запарилась в такую жару чёрное носить? Хотя погоди… у неё же одежда из энерготкани! Ну значит не обеднеет» — Диана притянула к себе кошелёк и уже собралась праздновать победу, как мусульманка неведомым образом переместилась в пространстве, схватила её за шею и припечатала к стене. 

«Что это за (далее нецензурщина)!!!» — голова Дианы разрывалась от телепатического крика, хотя женщина была безмолвна. 

«Очень надеюсь, что это подростковая дурь, которая пройдёт со временем. Но если ты встанешь на кривую дорожку — я тебя найду и уничтожу!». 

— Кошелек отдай, — сказала она обычным голосом. Дина послушно вручила требуемый предмет. Женщина развернулась и ушла. 

«Ну и силища у этой бабы! Она действительно с лёгкостью могла меня убить!», — панически пронеслось в голове девушки. «А вот я не дам себя запугать!» — и показала ей средний палец, правда не раньше, чем мусульманка исчезла из поля зрения. Попытка приободрить себя не удалась — подбородок всё ещё продолжал дрожать. 

***

Дафну Бергер на самом деле звали Дина, но она терпеть не могла это имя. В истории Дафны было что-то возвышенное, как она, желая избежать домогательств Аполлона попросила превратить её в лавровое дерево, к тому же она обожала греческую и римскую мифологию. 

— Дафна — это языческое имя! — говорила Ребекка, поджав губы, — что плохого в истории Дины? 

— Ой, не знаю, мама, — язвила дочь, — может я не хочу иметь ничего общего с девушкой, пережившей изнасилование, за которую потом братья обманом заставили всех мужчин Сихема сделать обрезание и вырезали город? 

Однажды она сказала родителям: 

— Я выхожу замуж. 

— Должно быть, ты просто шутишь, — отозвался Фредерик. 

— Ни капельки. Я на самом деле выхожу замуж. 

Ребекка тогда заплакала от счастья. Она не могла без грусти смотреть, как её родственники и знакомые хвастаются фотографиями своих внуков, и каждый раз неловко молчала, когда у неё спрашивали, когда её дочь выйдет замуж. 

Дафна вышла замуж за моряка дальнего плавания. 

— Снулая рыба, — с раздражением говорил отец на свадьбе, смотря на мужчину в костюме-тройке, стоявшего рядом с невестой — ему и место в море. 

Не один Фредерик заметил, как диссонировали Герхард и Дафна Фишеры. Невеста умудрялась перемещаться то в один, то в другой конец зала, и каждый её приход сопровождался взрывами смеха. Жених же рассеяно улыбался и двигался замедленно, будто пьяный. У него лицо с самыми обычными чертами, такого увидишь в толпе — не запомнишь и глаза болотного цвета. 

Дафна родила девочку. 

— Ты должна крестить её, — потребовала Ребекка. 

— Хорошо, — неожиданно покладисто ответила дочь. 

При крещении ей дали имя Кристина, но в свидетельстве о рождении написано Диана Фишер. 

— Это моя дочь, а значит я буду выбирать ей имя. 

Следующую дочь Дафна назвала Персефона. У Дафны и дальше рождались только девочки — Минерва, Деметра, Аврора. Ребекка только вздыхала над списками женских имён из святок, но когда она пыталась возражать, Дафна дала такой ответ: 

— Это мои дети, а не твои. Если что-то не нравится — я просто не буду приводить их в гости. 

Бабушка помалкивала — её дочь и в самом деле могла запретить ей видеть внуков. 

Дафна одевала своих девочек в футболки и штанишки. В такой одежде было удобно бегать и лазать. Платья надевала на них очень редко, — на праздник или иное торжественное мероприятие. 

— Ты растишь из них мальчишек! — шипела Ребекка. 

— Зато они не будут неприспособленными к жизни неженками! — дочь дерзко смеялась в лицо. 

На прогулках Дафна контролировала свой разношёрстный выводок. Дети не сбивали с ног прохожих, не вопили до закладывания ушей и им было достаточно строгого взгляда или резкого окрика, чтобы оставить шалость. 

— Как вам это удаётся?! — стенали несчастные мамочки, едва удерживая извивающееся и орущее нечто. 

— Я вожак стаи, — коротко отвечала им мать, — субординация и дисциплина. 

После рождения пятой дочери Диана развелась. 

— А я говорил, что Герхард ей не пара! — ответил Фредерик по этому поводу. 

Когда Диана подросла, она спросила у матери: 

— Как ты вообще могла выйти замуж за эту бледную немочь? 

— Детей мне захотелось. 

— И потому выбрала моряка дальнего плавания, чтобы реже его видеть. 

— Вроде того. 

— Мне кажется, что он даже не наш отец. 

Дафна фыркнула: 

— С чего ты решила? 

— Мы на него не слишком похожи. 

— Понимаешь, Диана, мне лично наплевать на общественное мнение. Только проще идти по жизни, если у тебя родители состоят в официальном браке. Или состояли по крайней мере. 

***

— Диана, что с тобой? На тебе лица нет! — Дафна стояла на кухне, заваривая чай. 

— Н-ничего. 

— Расскажи лучше всё сама, не вынуждай меня заглядывать в голову! 

— Этого словами не расскажешь, — Диана по мыслепередаче отправила воспоминание. 

Ложка со звоном упала на кафель. 

— Мать твою пернатую! Ты как вообще до этого додумалась?! Разве ты не знаешь, что, если человек в дорогих цацках бродит по неблагополучному кварталу, это значит, что-либо этот человек идиот, либо у него есть веские причины не бояться. Эта женщина похожа на идиотку? 

— Нет. 

— Остаётся порадоваться, что ты отделалась лёгким испугом. 

— Я бы не назвала это лёгким испугом. 

— Диана, я тебе не угрожаю, я тебя ставлю перед фактом. Если ты влипнешь в историю — я тебя вытаскивать не буду, самой придётся выкручиваться. 

— Добрый ты человек, мама, — скривилась дочь. Внутренний детектор лжи говорил, что Дафна так и собиралась поступить. 

— Лучше ты отсидишь в тюрьме, чем нарвёшься на ещё одного псионика. Эта женщина ограничилась предупреждением, а другой может и не пожалеть. Уж прости за откровенность, но твои псионические способности мягко говоря не впечатляют. 

Диана зарычала — мама метко ударила в больную точку. Она была неплохим телепатом, да и предметы перемещала будь здоров, но вот с защитой и нападением дела обстояли неважно. Мама без особого напряга блокировала её пси-удары, зато саму Диану она валила с ног, ударяя вполсилы. 

— Задрала уже воровать! 

— Ты же мне деньги не даёшь! 

— Не надо свою вину на меня вешать. Да у нас есть деньги, но мы не можем бросаться ими направо и налево. Потому что за коммуналку платить надо, за еду платить надо, за лечение платить надо. И мало ли что может в жизни случиться, может я работу потеряю или в больницу надолго загремлю, а деньги помогут продержаться на время моего бездействия! 

— Ну, а куда меня возьмут на работу без образования? Разве что посуду мыть. 

— Не хочешь посуду мыть — значит сиди на жопе ровно! — отрезала мать, — или пройди курсы какие-нибудь. 

«От осины не родятся апельсины» — раздражённо думала Дафна. Хотя логично ожидать, что у мамаши-оторвы не появятся пай-девочки. 


	5. Chapter 5

— Ты слышала что-нибудь про теорию хаоса? 

— Нет, не слышала, — не стала выпендриваться Дамира 

— Теория хаоса гласит, что сложные системы чрезвычайно зависимы от первоначальных условий, и небольшие изменения в окружающей среде могут привести к непредсказуемым последствиям. Изначально вероятность любого события ничтожна, однако с каждым действием или бездействием она увеличивается или перестаёт существовать вовсе. Таким образом, если бы человек был бы способен поглощать громадные объёмы информации, он мог бы в прямом смысле предсказывать будущие ветви вероятностей и пути реальностей. В этом и заключается теория хаоса, хаос — это упорядоченное движение миллионов объектов, который трудно подчинить законам логики, если только не рассматривать каждый компонент отдельно. 

— Это, безусловно, интересно, но какое отношение это имеет к происходящему? 

— Так вот, мы те самые личности, имеющие крайне любопытный баг мозга — мы и в самом деле способны воспринять ВСЮ поступающую информацию, переработать все цепочки и выдать на основании этого предсказание с почти стопроцентной вероятностью. С нашими способностями мы могли бы стать президентами, но так довольствовались скромной ролью топ-менеджеров. 

— Скромненько так. 

— Мы представляли большую опасность для действующей власти. Кому охота терять своё кресло? Но, тем не менее, нам недолго приходилось скучать, потому что знали, что найдётся тот, кто должным образом оценит наши способности и даст возможность их реализовать. 

— И этим человеком оказался Рушан. 

— Знаете, как Ленин писал «любая кухарка знает, как управлять государством?». Только эта цитата вырвана из контекста. Ну и нашим любимым развлечением было осаждать этих кухарок. Вот любят же говорить «если бы я стал президент, я бы привёл к всеобщему благоденствию». И мы в пух и в прах разбивали его. Тогда он не был верховным правителем, а собирался основать государство. Прямо чисто по шариату. Мы внимательно изучили всю исламскую юриспруденцию… 

— Да конечно, и то, что ты получила образование европейского уровня, стажировалась за границей, работаешь в клинике с передовым оборудованием, которое только существует! Ну и конечно тот факт, что ты можешь путешествовать в любую точку мусульманского государства и более того — ездить за границу без сопровождения близкого родственника принимаешь как само собой разумеющееся 

А изучая мировую историю безусловно воспринимала как дикость тот факт, что в африканских странах девочкам вырезали клитор и половые губы, в саудовской аварии женщине запрещено было водить автомобиль, а в ИГИЛ беременная истекала кровью, потому что ей запрещалось лечиться у мужчины-гинеколога. 

И касательно тебя — ты с высокомерием плюёшь на институт брака, а могла бы только смиренно молиться, чтобы твой муж оказался хорошим. Потому что у тебя бы не было ни образования, ни работы и твоё существование полностью зависело бы от попечения мужчин. И из песни слов не выкинешь — как бы не любил бы тебя отец, но он был бы не прочь с себя бремя обеспечения, так что вряд ли бы дали тебе возможность от всех женихов нос воротить. 

Ну и безусловно развод бы не приветствовался. Очень даже не приветствовался. Какое положение было бы у разведённой женщины — догадайся сама 

***

— Я лесбиянка. 

Диана пожала плечом. 

— Удивлена, но не слишком. Теперь стало понятно, почему ты вышла замуж именно за Герхарда. 

— И я была влюблена в одну женщину. 

— При чём тут это? 

— Не перебивай! Я с тобой не лясы точу, а веду серьёзный разговор. Её звали Дамира Драйзер. 

— Драйзер — значит тоже немка, но и имя-то не немецкое. 

— Она мусульманка немецкого происхождения. Тогда она работала в землях дикого ислама под псевдонимом Нора Адамс. Она подняла восстание мусульманских женщин против радикалов. 

— А ты что там делала? 

— Я работала на контрабанде оружия. 

— Ещё мне что-то говорит насчёт воровства, а у тебя вон какая бурная молодость! 

— Я застала её врасплох и вспорола ей живот. 

— Милое начало отношений. 

— Потом я спасла её. Затем она спасла меня, когда при взрыве мне камень попал в голову и я едва не свалилась в пропасть. Я стала работать на неё и затем влюбилась в неё. Но она отвергла мои чувства. 

— Неудивительно… Мусульманка же! 

— Не только из-за религии, её не интересовали женщины от слова совсем. Потом я узнала, что она затеяла эту игру не просто так. Дамира была одним из сильнейших псиоников и она унаследовала способности от своего отца — президента Дар-ул-Исламии. И отец хотел убить её, чтобы устранить угрозу государству. Она пыталась добиться политического влияния. опасалась, что президент убьёт её и хотела отомстить. 

Дафна замолчала, давая понять, что сейчас и будет… 

— Дамира извлекла и заморозила яйцеклетки. Потом ей удалось выиграть битву, и она приказала их уничтожить. 

— Но ты этого не сделала… — сказала Диана севшим голосом, — потому мы и не похожи на отца. 

Девушка тряхнула хвостами. 

— Тут явная неувязка! Почему мы похожи на тебя?! Персефона так вообще твоя копия. 

— Давай вспомним школьный курс биологии. В результате чего получается зигота человека? 

— В результате слияния сперматозоида и яйцеклетки. 

— На этом и основываются все репродуктивные технологии — ЭКО, ИКСИ, гестационные курьеры. Но есть гомосексуальные пары — им-то как извернуться? 

— Слить два сперматозоида или две яйцеклетки? Это невозможно! 

— Ещё как возможно… 

— Что?! 

— Да доченька, да, теперь гомосексуальные пары могут иметь полностью генетически не загрязнённых детей, я не знаю, какое слово тут подобрать. У женщин это технически проще — из одной яйцеклетки извлекают ядро и подсаживают в другую яйцеклетку, а потом зиготу вынашивает одна из партнёров. Правда при таком раскладе будут рождаться только одни девочки. У мужчин же приходится брать яйцеклетку донора, извлекать ядра из двух сперматозоидов, следить ещё, чтобы зародыш не получил две Y хромосомы, иначе он будет нежизнеспособным, потом ещё нужен гестационный курьер или суррогатная мать… Ещё одно доказательство того, что мужской пол — неполноценный пол. Они не могут породить ребёнка без помощи женщины ни при каких обстоятельствах. 

— Это полный армагеддец… — Диана плюхнулась на стул, — фото хоть есть? Нашей, кхм, матери? 

— Дамира придумала меткое выражение — донор ДНК. Дафна вышла с кухни, чтобы вернуться с фото. Диана чуть не выронила бумажку. 

Потому что на ней была та самая мусульманка из аэропорта. Вот почему мать была так разозлена, раз грозилась ничего не делать, если Диана окажется в тюрьме. 

— Неожиданный выбор. Обычно в лесбийских парах одна бой-баба, а вторая принцесса. Ты боевая, но и Дамира кому угодно руку по локоть откусит. 

— Мне ляли не нравятся. Я предпочитаю сильных женщин. 

— Слушай, она могущественный псионик, ты тоже не слабый, почему в нашей семье только я владею способностями и то, — сказала кривясь, — не выдающимися. 

— Дамира в довольно взрослом возрасте силой мысли не могла даже монету поднять. Способности проявились, когда один радикал пытался её изнасиловать… 

— Подозреваю, он очень сильно об этом пожалел. 

— Она выжгла ему мозги. 

Диана… 

— Ты зачем мне это рассказала? Столько лет молчала и вдруг такая откровенность. Неужели ты… 

— Думаешь, я бы не предпочла, чтобы ты и дальше думала, что я вас нагуляла от левого мужика?! — вспылила Дафна, — и меня не пугает до усрачки перспектива рассказать Дамире, что я не уничтожила яйцеклетки?! 


End file.
